


Summer: Gay Life As Seen on 1970s TV

by garrideb



Category: Multi-Fandom, Starsky & Hutch, The Streets of San Francisco
Genre: 1970s, F/F, Fanvids, M/M, Multi, Queer History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrideb/pseuds/garrideb
Summary: Although gay representation in 1970's American television was overall dire, some shows introduced gay characters who were sympathetic and nuanced.  Even then, they usually were only there for one episode to teach the straight characters a lesson about tolerance. But this early TV representation was still important, so I've highlighted some favorite clips here of gay and lesbian characters speaking out in the 1970's.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 46
Collections: FV, Fanvid Favorites





	Summer: Gay Life As Seen on 1970s TV

**Author's Note:**

> This fanvid premiered at WisCon44, also known as WisConline. I want to thank Rachel and Jen for indulging my niche interests and watching so many of these episodes with me. A++ friendship right there.

**Title:** Summer: Gay Life as Seen on 1970's TV  
**Fandoms:**  
Medical Center "Undercurrent" (1970) and "Impasse" (1973)  
Room 222 "What Is a Man?" (1971)  
ABC Movie of the Week "That Certain Summer" (1972)  
The Bold Ones: The New Doctors "Discovery at Fourteen" (1972) and "A Very Strange Triangle" (1972)  
Police Story "The Ripper" (1974)  
Police Woman "Trial By Prejudice" (1976)  
The Streets of San Francisco "A Good Cop...But" (1977)  
Starsky and Hutch "Death in a Different Place" (1977)  
Mrs. Columbo "Feelings Can Be Murder" (1979)  
**Music:** Summer from The Four Seasons by Antonio Vivaldi  
**Warnings:** homophobia, alcohol & tobacco use

Please see my [DreamWidth post](https://garrideb.dreamwidth.org/66040.html) for further notes and musings about this vid. The vid is also posted to [tumblr here](https://garrideb.tumblr.com/post/618948275312230400/summer-gay-life-as-seen-on-1970s-tv-i-premiered).

Watch on YouTube with optional subtitles:

Or, watch on Vimeo (password is "summer"):


End file.
